High Stakes, Hot Nights
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Batman always knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this time he engages in a battle with a cold blooded crime boss known as Black Mask while slowly unmasking himself to a woman named Selina Kyle. When the truth gets revealed about the real person pulling Gotham's strings, Batman is forced make the ultimate choice : be the hero or die trying.


**High Stakes, Hot Nights  
**

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan**

* * *

The night was enchanting, lights of the city reflected in the puddles as Selina's sharp-edged heels sloshed through them, eluding the brightness of headlights. She wore a plain sleeves black velvet dress, shoulders were bare as the breeze cut agaisnt her slightly freckled skin.

She swayed her dangerous curves through the glass doorway, her dark coffee brown eyes searched through the crowds of elegance for one perfect moment to claim as her own this night. There were the usual elite social clubs standing at the bar, sipping glasses of Scotch and daunting over the young servers dressed in a black and white uniforms. Too her, they were worthless pocket change that easily picked up by any women in this town. She wanted expensive decadence of this city, the charismatic and savory treasure which every women wanted to get there claws on once they had Gotham's prize jewel in their clutches.

She sauntered over to the bar, sat down at a the stool, placing her handbag on the cherry glazed wood and crossed her legs while her hands rested on her lap. Her kept her eyes roving across the room, studying the silhouettes of young suited men in the shadows talking about stocks and the Gotham Rogues, she stiffened her jaw and narrowed her eyes as her fingertips rubbed against the silky velvet.

Then she heard a rich monotone wafted across the bar from a another corner, she jerked her head up and looked over her shoulder and she froze within her gaze, holding it, as a tall man dressed in snazzy Armani suit walking casually from a booth. She blinked her curled lashes, scanned for the details of this gorgeous hybrid of refinement and darkness, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

He had one hand tucked in his crisp trouser's pocket, swaying to slender frame to his own beat, his hair was layers of chocolate waves, a business man hairstyle that ended straight at the nape of his neck. His cut-stone cheeks were piercing knives as the lights above caressed over his chiseled face and his lips were inviting and easy to lost into with one single last she felt her lips get moist. The feature that stood at above the rest of his carved profile was his marquise, deep-set hazel eyes that glimmer in the shafts of light.

_Hello good looking,_ she thought, swiping a glass of wine next to her handbag. She lifted the glass and took a slowly and delicate sip of the sweet wine, and narrowed her large dark eyes, giving him an enticing look with her alluring charms.

He moved to the bar, smiling brilliantly at his daunting admires with a simple curve of his lips, and pulling out his wallet, flipping through the crisp bills and handing to the bartender. He shifted his eyes to Selina, and she watched his eyes light up with a dazzling glint. "I never seen you here before," he said, in quite voice. "New to the place?"

"I was looking for action tonight, after all this is Gotham City," she replied, parting her full red lips, to reveal a perfect white smile. "What about you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce pursed his thinned lips,"Not really since I own the place." He smirked lightly, handing the bartender a few bills. "If your looking for a piece of action I might give a few options."

Selina rolled her eyes slowly, "That's alright. I think it's getting late anyways." She took another step of the wine and settled the glass down. "Besides I wouldn't want your adoring company waiting."

Bruce slightly opened his mouth, giving her a dumbfounded look as he focused his gaze at the corner booth, two tall blondes dressed in floral cocktail mid-thigh dresses, Victoria Secret models whose names escaped his mind as he stared into Selina's beautiful smoky brown eyes.

She curved her lips into a small smile and sighed, "How come sometimes things we need or the things we can't steal."

He nodded simply, his eyes were piercing focused on her. "It was pleasure to meet you..."

"Maybe next time we'll share identities, Mr. Wayne." she said, clutching her handbag. " Have a good evening, handsome and spent it all on one night."

He chuckled lowly, flashing her his sharp canines. "Right." he said, mentally kicking himself to unmasked her more, she was intriguing and also mysterious and for some odd reason, he a connection growing between them even through they shared only a few friendly words to build a conversion.

"See you around," Selina purred, and walked toward the door.

"Wait."

She stopped dead in her tracks, feeling the corners of her lips edge upwards into a genuine red smile as she turned on her heels and stared at him, walking closer to her with a playboy strut as he kept his eyes locked on her body, never once looking away. "Yes," she asked, arching one perfectly curved eyebrow with an alarming expression on her pale features.

Bruce smoothed his bangs back with his fingers, and kept his lips clasp for a few moments. "Look I was wondering if you...might... "

She smirked warmly, amused at his cute boyish expression. "Don't waste it all on breath. Spill it out."

His cheeks were starting to get flushed, but then his mobile phone buzzed. "Excuse me," he rasped with a low voice that sent a shiver down her spine. He pulled out his phone, pressing it against his ear. "Alfred this isn't a good time to be calling..." He turned his body slightly away and whispered. "Did you hear from Gordon about the stolen encryptions from Sionis Industrites?"

"I check the police files and the security videos from Sionis's R and D department complex...I seems they were stolen by thief. Judging from the image profile...a woman dressed in black."

"Women?" Bruce arched his eyebrow, forming his lips into a inquisitional scowl. "So you mean to tell me that we're telling with a common thief, Alfred?"

"Judging by her mastery skills I think she's anything but common, Master Wayne."

Bruce run his finger along the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Download all files into my hard drive. I'll look it when I can. Right now," He paused and looked at Selina who was waiting for him. " I've got other plans."

"With the two supermodels I had Miss Archer of Gotham Fashion set you up with?"

"No. This woman is whole different breed of animal, Alfred." He hung up the phone, stuffing it into his pocket and turned his focus back on Selina. "Sorry about that, my butler was just giving me details of the fundraiser I'm throwing for Mayor Gracia's election campaign which I'm hosting tomorrow night at my penthouse." He paused in words. "I was wondering if you be interesting in attending?"

"You don't even know my name and your asking me out on date?" She stepped closer, placed her hand gently on his smooth jaw. "Sorry handsome but I got better plans." She pulled away and opened the door.

"Then how about coffee tomorrow morning?" he asked, with a determination burning in his eyes. "The Rose Cafe."

"Okay," she replied, with a shaky voice. "Tomorrow."

He nodded, "Good. I'll see you there."

"It's a date, Mr. Wayne." she purred, and stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking for a taxi cab to hail as her phone rang. She pulled it out of her handbag and answered. "Yeah." she stepped off the curve and opened the back door of the cab. "Midnight. Don't worry you won't be disappointed."

TBC...


End file.
